Prince Charming (UKxFem America) HN
by UKEngland
Summary: (Human names used) Arthur Kirkland is the Prince of England, pressured by his father to find his perfect Queen, however he finds his one true love, Emily Jones... His father however doesn't agree with this and Arthur has a lot install, the question is... Will Emily stand by to watch her lover in pain?
1. Chapter 1 - When Emily met Arthur

**Arthur Kirkland, the handsome young prince of England is expected to marry a noble woman and to keep royalty in the blood line. One day, disobeying his father's words, he decides to mount his white horse and venture into the town, he laughs with his guards as he strolls down the market streets. "So... the other day I was hunting and this fox come out in front of us.. Shot him square in the eye... Should of been there gentleman..." He smiles as they ride through the town and pass Emily's Store. Jonathan turns to Arthur and states "Your Majesty... Remember what the Priest said?... You have to find a maiden to marry in order to be King and.." He gets cut off as Arthur rudely interrupts "Yeah yeah yeah.. it's fine... I'll find someone..." He dismounts his horse and gives the reins to a guard and walks around, smiling at everyone and approaches a local bakers girl "Hey... Wow... this bread is beautiful... May I?.." The young girl blushing and nods, as he kisses her hand and takes a small piece of bread "Thank you... It's very nice..." He smiles and walks along to a small new American shop and looks at puzzled at the young, fair haired girl whom is stacking shelves, He smiles and approaches her to welcome her "Hello... I haven't seen you before... I'm sure you've heard of me..." He bows in a gentleman like manner and purrs "Prince Arthur..." The blue eyed beauty looks at the Prince, startled by his presence and calmly exclaims. "You wouldn't have seen me before... Just moved, now if you don't mind you're kind of in the way... And trying to set a shop up with someone standing in your way is a pain in the ass..." She walks around Arthur and starts setting out books, foods and other goods, running a new general goods store. "Now unless you're actually going to buy something or look around the shop I suggest you get out... Or help... Either one I don't really mind... And so you don't stop me from working and my name is Emily... Emily Jones" **

**She continues putting out a selection of groceries and is sorting out shelves. Arthur looks at her, raising an eyebrow to her attitude and smiles a little, circling her to reply. "Well.. I normally come around to see the people in the town... It's just a kind gesture..." shakes his head and laughs, attempting to change the subject from the awkward situation the two have placed themselves in. Arthur smiles and leans up against the door frame, looking at America working. "So... your from America.. That's pretty cool.. " He blushes a little then looks at the apples and looks back at her, smiling at her "Could I have half a dozen apples then?..." Jonathan looks around to find the Prince who was in his care and mumbles "Where is he?..." He panics and gulps, looking around to shout "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Arthur turns from looking at Emily and raises an eyebrow, shaking his head and looks back at Emily, smiling "Might have to rain check on those apples... Maybe I'll see you tomorrow Emily" Smiles and kisses her hand and the girls out side the shop get jealous, he turns to walk backwards and to wave to Emily "Good day..." Walks back over to his horse and mounts it, looking at the general store as the women and some men crowd around him and cheer at him, he looks over to John and smiles "Let's go John..." rides back to the castle.**

**Emily shakes her head and sighs, continuing her work until her Auntie Marie walks from downstairs, smiling at her niece "Hey Em?... Are you alright.. this is your first job isn't it?..." She smiles and rubs Emily's back, noticing her distressed aura "What is it Honey?... Is something the matter" Emily looks at her Auntie and then looks down, mumbling "That guy is such a poser.." She looks back at Marie, smiling a little and explains "First job?... No second... I worked this job back in America...Was easier back there, I knew the place... This place is a little different, apparently people here just like to stand in your way and watch you working while deciding to buy something then piss off after, he'd better buys those apples next time, I don't get paid for this... I don't get paid at all actually but that's not the point... Anyway... Tell me we still have enough paint for this sign..." Maire smiles at her niece and sighs contently "ohh... you've met a boy... You know... Your parent's asked me to look after you over here in London for a reason you know... To find yourself a man... You work far too hard, sweetheart" She faces Emily and places her hands on her shoulders, using one of her hands to turn Emily's head to face her "Look at me honey... Just give the guys here a chance.. You never know.. someone might be the one.." She kisses her forehead and sighs "You shouldn't be so uptight about this job.. So... Did the young man say his name?... What did he do?..." **

**The young Prince sits on his bed and looks out over the town and is in a shirt and trousers, smiling a little and sighs, thinking to himself "Why did she act like that?... Emily...hmmm..." He smiles and rests his chin on his hand and sighs contently, repeating to himself "Emily... " Emily shakes her head and looks down, grumbling "I think I'd rather have the job to be honest..." She points over to where Arthur was standing, frowning over at the ghostly space "Stood right there doing nothing, just watching me... Kind of annoying, you know I hate people in my way and working around them..." She stretches out a little, looks at her Auntie with a blank expression "Course he told me his name... Took him a while to though but I did find out he's Arthur... Arthur Kirkland... By the amount of people that were around when he was here, I'm guessing someone overly popular or rich, maybe both who cares though..." She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head, Maire looks at Emily with her mouth wide open, shocked at the name and gulps "Arthur?... Arthur Kirkland... HE'S THE PRINCE OF ENGLAND..." She looks at America and grins "It's alright.. He's actually very nice... He comes around to us all and gives some money for our shop... However his Father ,the king, makes his guards stop him from wandering off..." She points to the beautiful castle which overlooks the town "His father normally locks him up but he dresses as a knight in order to see us... He's a saint..." She smiles and looks at her niece and, rubs her shoulder gently. "He'll stick by his word... Well.. first day on the job and you've already met the prince... I'd say that's not a bad days work" She laughs and smiles, letting Emily get back to her work and sighs contently.**

**The next day when England returns, he leaves his horse with the guards and strolls the shop, until he grinds to halt to spot Emily on a ladder to stock the higher shelves and smiles. He approaches her smoothly, laughing and grins "Emily... So about those apples... Sorry about the yesterday something came up..." From behind the door Emily's Aunt Marie watches them with beady eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Emily looks at the handsome young prince and shakes her head. "You can't be serious about buying that many apples..." She looks down from the ladder as she's putting up the sign "There's got to be something you'd actually like to buy... Not just the apples because of our conversation yesterday..." She climbs down and walks into the shop, standing next to Arthur "Just take a look around... Mind the first tile of the right, It's a little loose...You know..." She stands behind the counter and looks at him, carrying on her sentence "You should tell someone about being the prince next time... Might be nice to know who I'm dealing with... Just saying..."**

**The young prince jumps over the bad tile and he smiles at the young fair maiden "But I wanted to keep my word." He laughs and smiles, strolling over to the counter and leans on it, looking up at her in his silver armour as his green eyes sparkle in the low lighting. He rests his chin on both of his hands and stares into her eyes. "You know... You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen..." He smiles at her and she replies "I'm not stopping you getting them, I'd just prefer it if you had a proper look around and then decided on the apples... You know... My eyes aren't all that great... I mean a lot of people have eyes that are the same as mine..." She shakes her head and looks at the young prince, inspecting his pool of green, lurking in his eyes "You know...You're different, compared to some of the people I've had in my shop although people here are a little different to the people back home..." She smiles and sighs contently, watching him closely as her auntie lurks behind the curtains to the back of the shop to watch the two. She smiles and thinks to herself "This is different, I've never seen the prince act like this. He only goes to see people outside, never inside." The young prince looks at the fair lady and shakes his head, laughing a little and smiles. "No... I like your eyes... Actually can I put the apples back and... maybe have you instead... You're actually the one that's different..." He smiles at her as his eyes glisten and blushes slightly, then laughs. "You know... I think I'm starting to like you... You're funny and you're cute..." Rests his head on his hand with his elbow on the counter, smiling a little and gives her a letter. "Would you like to come to my birthday Ball?... Your dear Auntie can come as well..." He smiles and laughs a little, winking to Emily's Aunt and looks back at Emily, letting his emerald eyes glow. Marie blushes, smiling at the two as they look into each others eyes and thinks to herself. "He...HE LIKES HER?!... OHH HER PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE SO PROUD THAT SHE'S PULLED A PRINCE!"**

**She looks at him and blushes lightly. "Sure but I don't exactly wear stuff that I'm supposed to... You know, You might be onto something there... I am a little different, but you're guilty of being different as well... I've never met someone to actually stick to their word... Well when they have some form of powerful position or money... You're an odd one." Smiles and looks into his eyes, her cheeks forming a slight blush. "I might come up to that ball of yours... When is it?" His eyes light up in happiness and hope, he holds her hands and grins, replying. "REALLY?!... You might?... It's this evening... I really hope you can make it..." He calms himself down from his excitement and straightens up, clearing his throat and lets go of her hands, blushing slightly "So... Do you wish to come out on a walk with me?..." Marie sneaks out from the back and grins at Emily, pushing her slightly to Arthur. "Go on... It's not busy anyway, I'll look after the shop" She takes Emily's apron off and pushes her gently in front of Arthur, the young Prince smiles and looks down at her, saying. "I assume you're free now..." He smiles and bows, giving her his hand, looking up at her with beautiful green eyes. "Shall we?... Miss Jones."**

**The fair lady takes Arthur's hand and a slight pink stains her cheeks. "Where do we go from here? You know your little... Well kind of big crowd of people, I'm assuming a bunch of girls that are totally obsessed... They're going to be pretty jealous, you know that... And I'm not even sorry...You should still get an apple or two, they're pretty good" The Prince looks down at her and smiles, showing a sparkle in his emerald orbs, then looks around, stating. "Huh?... What crowd?..." He smirks and leans down to whisper. "Because you're the only one I see here" He smirks a little and holds her hand a little tighter as he walks around the back, unnoticed by his crowd of fans and leads the fair lady to the lake at the edge of the town. They sit down together and he smiles at Emily, blushing slightly and looks away. "You know, just because of my status, please don't think of me as a jerk... You know." He looks down at the tall, fair haired girl and stares into her blue eyes. "I stand by what I said, your eyes are beautiful and too be honest... Beautiful is an understatement."**

**Emily looks out across the lake, blushing a light tint of red and sighs contently. "Status doesn't mean anything to me... You are who you chose to, just because you get born into something doesn't mean you have to be it right? I could go off and do what I want but I chose to help out and work with the family... You could do the same whenever you want... So you'd only be a jerk if you acted like one all the time... Or even sometimes... But that's just what I think anyway." She smiles up at the shocked Prince as he blushes and smiles warmly. "So... I assume, Miss Jones... That your parents are still back in America?" He smiles and takes her hand, kissing it lightly and looks up at her. "You know, you're the first woman I have ever taken an interest in. The others all want my status, but you... You don't care, you see me for who I am and not what I am. I know we've only just met but... I don't know, it's a weird feeling Miss Jones..." He looks away, blushing a deep red as they watch the sun set slowly, a while later he looks down at Emily who is sat next to him and smiles. "Miss Jones?... Do you believe in love at first sight?..."**


	2. Chapter 2 - To the Ball

**Emily looks at Arthur, shocked by his question and smiles whole heartly, replying. "That all depends on what you're looking at.." She looks at him and takes his hand, squeezing it gently, looking into his eyes. "Just... Never call me that... It's Emily... Or Em if you're anything like my aunt. You and your status are two completely different things...The only thing you have in common with that status is your manner... You know... You're one of two people that have asked me that but the last person wasn't like you... I like you Artie... You're not half bad, you might catch me yet." She smiles and winks at the young Prince, chuckling a little. "We'll see though won't we... If you can catch me that it." The fair lady smirks and leans in to whisper. "I know you will... You're determined to get me... I like that." **

**The prince smiles and blushes a little. "Well... My mannerisms are just hard wired in to me... " Arthur laughs and smiles, kisses her cheek, whispering back. "Oh... I shall catch you Emily... Don't you worry about that... You know... No one has ever called me 'Artie' before... It's always been your majesty or Prince Arthur... I like the fact you have guts..." He chuckles and smiles down at her, holding her hands. "You know... Your Aunt is probably getting worried.. What with being out with a man?... Though... I'm a gentleman... I wouldn't let anyone touch you..." He smiles and leans down to whisper in her ear. "Because your my princess..." He smiles and walks her back to the store, letting go of her hands and bows to her, smiling. "Emily ... until tomorrow..." He kisses her hand and then mounts his horse riding back to the palace. Marie grins and looks at her niece all flustered and love struck. She walks over to hold Emily's hands and shakes them slightly in excitement. "OHH... Honey... What happened tell me all about it..."**

**Emily watches him leave then turns around grinning, looking to her Aunt and replies. "Lets just say M... I think I found the guy, might want to get a letter to Ma and Pa ****back home, I think they need to know... Between you and me... He's your classic fairytale prince... More of a really nice guy that was born into something and is a total gentleman but hey... Lets see if he can catch me... Shouldn't be too hard for him, He's been doing well so far." She smiles and leans against the counter, sighing contently and looks off into the distance. "Nice to have a conversation with someone that actually listens... That isn't you or the rest of the family..."****Marie grins to her and pulls her into a hug. "Honey... Tell me what happened... I want to know what he said and what he did... Prince Arthur has never been interested in a girl before and it's my own Niece..." **

**She smiles and kisses her head, chuckling to herself. "a fairy tale Prince huh? He is a handsome chap too... and.." She is interrupted by the Prince himself as she looks at the door where Arthur is currently standing. The Prince smiles and walks towards her, giving her a single white rose. "So... you see I was walking through the palace garden and... all the roses in my family's garden are red... however there is a single rose bush that only blooms one rose... So when I saw this one... I thought of you... It's different from the others... but.. to me... it's the most beautiful of them all..." He smiles and bows, giving her a kiss on her hand, looking up to her. "Now my fair Princess... I must take my leave..." He kisses her cheek, smiles and mounts his horse riding back to the castle. Maire looks at Emily and grins, saying. "He...He loves you... He came all the way back from the palace to give you a single rose... now that's love..." She smiles and gives Emily a hug, kissing her cheek, grinning at the young lady. Emily smiles and cuddles back into Maire, replying. "Came all the way back... Just to give me a rose..." She grins and zones out as she thinks to herself. "All that way just for a rose...That really is pretty sweet but I think he had me the minute he came back. Now I feel like I have to do something for him but what can I do... Is there really anything I could do for him... I can think of this all night... I'll just forget it when he comes back." She smiles to her and looks into the distant, lovestruck and blanking out the world.**

**Marie smiles and waves her hand in front of Emily's face. "Emily to earth... Emily to earth..." She laughs and looks at her niece. "I think you love him back... After all he is polite and handsome young man... I think your parents are going to flip... in the good way... I still want to hear about your little date... what did he say?... What did he do?" She smiles and rubs Emily's arm. The young Prince Arthur is laying on his beautiful royal bed and smiling to himself as his normal armour is changed for normal clothing and he looks out of the window, thinking to himself. "She's beautiful... I have to get her... I will get her..." He grins and sighs contently. Back at the American store Emily shakes her head. "****Huh?... Oh yeah... Well we just talked... About us being different from everyone else... Like how the only way he's like a prince is because of his manners... But that's it... And that status doesn't matter because it's all about what you chose to be... And I've apparently got guts because I called him Artie... And... You know what it was... M it was love at first sight you know... I really can't wait for tomorrow... Wait... Didn't he say yesterday that today was that ball of his?... Or am I just going a little crazy and want to see him again already." She laughs a little and looks at Marie.**

**Marie smiles at Emily and chuckles a little. "It is tonight... you will be going right?... We have to get you a ball gown... A beautiful one at that... He called you his Princess so... You can dress up like one..." She smiles and thinks to herself before continuing. "We don't exactly have much money though..." She strokes her hair back and smiles. "It is his birthday today..."The young Prince, sitting on his bed, grinning and looking over at the town. Thinking to himself he sighs, caught up in his thoughts. "I hope she comes along... I really want to see her again and those beautiful blue eyes..."**

**Emily smiles and looks to her Aunt, blushing slightly as she replies. "Well... I guess we could try and find something... Or make it... It'll be different if we make it... And it wouldn't cost us as much either... What d'you think M...****You know I don't have much of a choice... I've gotta go... Just to see him...Still need to search for something to wear though..." ****Marie smiles and sighs contently, returning the conversation with. "****I know you have to... now.. come with me..." She walks into the back room and pulls out a box with the most beautiful dress in it, a white ball gown with blue a blue fabric on the top of the white, which is ruffled in one corner to show the white of the beautiful dress. "I was going to use this as my wedding dress... But... In the end.. I never got married.." She smiles and gives it to Emily. "Now I want you to wear it... wear it to the ball tonight... You deserve it after all the work you've done.." She smiles at her excited niece and looks out of the window to the beautiful sun set. The young Prince smiles to himself and is starting to get ready, dressing in his white Prince suit which has straight black trousers with a red line up the side, a blue sash across the coat and gold shoulders. He looks into the mirror of his handsome appearance and grins. "Ohh... she has to be there... She has to." He walks down into the ball room, when the music starts on his arrival and he looks around, thinking to himself. "She isn't here..." He pouts and looks down at his polished shoes.**

**Marie looks at Emily and smiles. "Come on dear... It's starting." Emily looks at her Aunt and smirks, replying back. "Hey... I always make the good entrances... Even if they are a little late..." She walks upstairs and gets changed into the gorgeous dress, blushing at herself in the mirror then turns to walk downstairs. She blushes and stands at the top of the stairs, mumbling to herself. "Well...I don't were them often..." She smiles and walks back down, looking absolutely stunning as her hair is curled slightly and she looks at Marie, blushing slightly. "So... How do I look M...? It looks good right...? Don't need to do anything to tweak it before I go do I?" She blushes and thinks to herself. "I really hope this looks good." ****Marie gasps at the stunning Emily and mumbles 'Sweetheart', she looks at Emily as her mouth drops, as she hugs her. "You look Beautiful... Now Honey... we better get you to that ball... Come on now.. don't be shy... He's going to fall in love with you even more.." The two walk up to the castle and they enter, showing the invitation that Arthur gave them that morning.**

**The young Prince looks at Marie and Emily then strides over to her, looking handsome as his hair is all gelled back and he doesn't gaze at anyone else, just her. He looks at her and blushes slightly. "Emily... you look... stunning..." He looks at her aunt and then back at Emily, holding his arm out for her. "You don't mind if I steal your Niece away from you?..." Marie nods at the handsome Prince and Emily holds his arm. He whisks her away to the dance floor and starts dancing the Waltz, spinning each other around the Ballroom. He smiles down at his partner and blushes. "You know... You look beautiful... stunning.. amazing just.. I have no words to describe how you look..." He smiles and dances with her, keeping her rather close and being protective over Emily.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Please say yes

**Small chapter this time guys :') I wanted to leave this as a cliff hanger. I am so sorry this is taking so long but I have to get the story from facebook, thank you for all your support... It means a lot to us**

**-England and America**

**The young woman smiles at the gentleman and replies. "You know I could say the same to you... You know I don't have to be so close... I'm not going to be going anywhere any time soon" She smiles and dances with the handsome prince, looking back up at him. " And no one will be able to get past one of us... Artie... I'd say I got you something but that would be a bit of a lie... And I can't exactly say I got myself for you... But my gift to you is me, you've already caught me... What you did earlier... That got me... Safe to say..." Emily looks into his eyes, her heart pounding in her chest as their eyes sparkle together in the low light of the ball room. "You're the first person that's ever caught me.." She grins up at her Prince charming and sighs contently, cuddling into him as they dance the night away. Arthur smiles at his dancing partner and stops their Waltz, holding her hand and walking out to the balcony with her. He smiles down at Emily and brushes a lock of hair behind her ear "You are all that I've wanted for my birthday..." He gently holds her chin and looks deep into her eyes. His eyes glisten under the gentle moonlight as they sparkle with hope. "May I steal a kiss?..." He leans in to a kiss her but the gentleman waits for her approval. **

**The young maiden looks up at the currently blushing Prince, giggling slightly and shakes her head. "****Nope... I can't let you steal one... But I can let you take one." She smiles at him and holds his hands gently. "I'll be giving this one away to you y'know... I don't give them away often to so you're pretty lucky."She smiles and leans in a little, kissing him gently. He ****kisses her back and has his arms around her waist, after a few breath taking moments he breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes. "I have to say Emily... I never met someone quite like you..." He smiles at her and holds both of her hands, squeezing them gently. "Emily... Ever since I first saw you... I... I've loved you... I know it's difficult to believe but... Around you I feel like I can be... Just Arthur..." He smiles and gently holds her chin, bringing her into another kiss.**

**Back inside the King is sitting on his throne and watching over the dance floor as John, the King's butler, looks out on to the balcony and whispers to the king. "I think young prince Arthur has found someone." He smiles and watches the two on the balcony and clicks his fingers as the massive curtains draw to give the two lovers some privacy. The young Prince smiles****down at her and they both look out over the town. He blushes and looks at Emily, watching her carefully and smiles slightly "Beautiful... " He keeps his eyes on the young maiden as the town is silent with night. She smiles at her Prince and sighs contently, replying with. "I know... But there's something better... Something much better..." She looks at Arthur****and kisses his cheek. "You know this ball really isn't you... You look more at home down in the town with everyone... This isn't going to change me at all... I'm still going to be that girl that's different to the rest. It's easier to be myself around you..." She leans on the balcony's railing and sighs contently. "Artie... You should be out there you know..." She squeezes his hand gently. "This Prince stuff isn't very fitting..."**

**The young Prince looks to his partner, raising an eyebrow at her and sighs. He leans on the railing of the balcony and looks out over the town. "Yeah... I'm not really your average prince... My father invites all these dukes and lords to my birthday and I don't even know them... To be honest I wanted the whole town to come into the castle, they would get food and even the poor and homeless would attend... I'm actually just a nice guy... I just want everyone else to be happy..." He looks at Emily and smiles a little for reassurance. "... But when I'm with you... It's like... There's no one else in the world but you and me... I guess what I'm trying to say..." He blushes and looks back over the town, speaking softly. "You are my world..."**

**The young girl smiles at Arthur and rubs his hand with her thumb gently. "My world is you and in that world is us, just us together..." She smiles and wraps her arm around his waist, closing the gap between them and smiles. "You could still do that you know... It doesn't have to be this but you can still give them some of the things they need... You know it's the little things that make the biggest impart right..." The young Prince nods in approval and smiles. "I give money to the businesses which are struggling..." He looks down to her and kisses her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and picks her up gently to kiss her better, breaking apart very gently and rests his forehead against her. "You know... Tomorrow I'm just going to come back to your store and the next day and the day after that... I might take that offer to pay you for staring at you..." He smirks at his fair maiden, holding her gently in his arms and stares into her eyes. "I would pay millions to look at you all day... But I think I have something better for you... Take a guess..."**

**Emily blushes at her dream Prince and gulps, replying. "Hmm... I'm not amazing at guessing games so I'll just have to say that it's going to be some kind of offer to do with us being a little closer together... Or something along those lines... Close or way off?... The charge for you staring at me is free, just because it you" She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. The Young Prince smiles at her and blushes slightly as he steals a kiss off the edge of her lip and holds her hands gently. "What would you say... To staying with me... Forever?..." He smiles and breaks apart from her, kneeling down on one knee and looks up at her. "Emily... I love you... I can't stop thinking about you and I love you... So... Would you want to stand by me... For the rest of our lives... And be my queen?..." He winces and opens a small box showing a beautiful ring with beautiful diamonds surrounded by platinum and gold. He blushes and thinks to himself. "please say yes... She's beautiful and she's my world... I know we haven't known each other for very long but... I don't think I will ever find anyone like her."He gulps and is shaking a little, waiting for her reply.**


End file.
